Big Red Car (vehicle)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCarMusicVideo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car from 1995. BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Cartoon sketch of the first Big Red Car. BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. BigRedCar(Song).jpg|The front design of the first Big Red Car. BigRedCar(Song)2.jpg|The first Big Red Car in the outside scene. BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Promo picture from the Big Red Car production in 1995. TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Big Red Car at awards night. BigRedCarT-Shirt.jpg|A Big "Big Red Car" T-Shirt WeLikeToSayHello.jpg|The first Big Red Car's last scene on the video Wake Up Jeff from 1996. ReindeerExpress5.jpg|Picture frame of Big Red Car in deleted song: "Reindeer Express" from "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas". TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The second Big Red Car from 1997. QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|The Big Red Car on a T-shirt for The Wiggles Movie TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg JefftheMechanic10.jpg|The inside of the second car. BigRedCarin1998.jpg|The third Big Red Car from 1998. TheWigglesintheBigRedCarin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 TheBigRedCaronHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglesGroupinTootTootPromoPicture.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" promo picture of The Wiggle Friends in the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinTootToot!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword driving the Big Red Car BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying TheBigRedCarinADayWithTheWiggles.png|The Big Red Car in "A Day with The Wiggles" TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car in CGI for intro of TV Series BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet style of Big Red Car. BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Car CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Big Red Car PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Nutrition50.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red CAR TheWigglesWearingRedNosesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles wearing red noses on "Red Nose Day" while in the Big Red Car TheBody17.jpg|Greg starting the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCaronCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Carols in the Domain" IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|The fourth Big Red Car in 2000 TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself. TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking. TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|The Big Red Car in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" ChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Yule Be Wiggling" ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|An illustration of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. InflatableBigRedCar.jpg|An inflatable Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The fifth Big Red Car in 2002 SteveandBindiintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve Irwin and his daughter Bindi driving the Big Red Car. TheWigglesandMake-UpCrew.jpg|The make-up crew in the Big Red Car. BigRedCarinWiggleBay.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Bay" TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Big Red Car In Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Where'sJeff?-TheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car ride TheBigRedCarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglesin2004.jpg|Big Red Car in 2004 TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience.jpg|The Big Red Car in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Live Hot Potatoes!" BigRedCarin2004.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation TheBigRedCarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert BigRedCar-2005.jpg|The sixth Big Red Car from 2005 HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg|The Big Red Car in backdrop WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|The Big Red Car in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" BigRedCarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheLatinAmericanWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Latin American Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheMandarinWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Everybody Wiggle!" BigRedCarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Little Rock" concert TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" BigRedCarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing!" TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong" IDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Big Red Car in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" HenryGoestoGawa2.jpg|Sam and Henry in the Big Red Car DorothyandtheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and the Volkswagen Big Red Car BigRedCarinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Time" website TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" prologue TheBigRedCarinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" TheBigRedCarinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" TheBigRedCarToy.jpg|The Big Red Car toy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheBigRedCarinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Circus" concert BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Let's Eat" TheBigRedCaratDreamworld.jpg|The Big Red Car at Dreamworld TheBigRedCarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Greatest Hits in the Round" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|The Big Red Car in Australia Day TV special CluckCluckCity.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ukulele Baby!" OokiOokiOokiHearThatBouzouki.jpg|George Tseros playing bouzouki in the Big Red Car with the Professional Wiggles ToyBox3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a Big Red Car toy LookBothWays-2011Prologue.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Both Ways" TheBigRedCarinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Birthday Show" TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 2012. TheBigRedCarinSurferJeff.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Surfer Jeff" LookBeforeYouGo-Volkswagen.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Before You Go" music video TheBigRedCarinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong" concert TheBigRedCarinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Big Red Car in Hot Potato Studios TheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car VolkswagenBigRedCarAuction.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in auction commercial TheWigglesintheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car in "Taking Off!" cara.PNG|big red car Wiggles big red car.jpg|Big Red Car in 2006 TheBigRedCarinTVSeries7.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ConcertSet.png|The Big Red Car on "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" concert set TheWigglesandtheBigRedCarBalloonForm.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinBalloonForm.jpg|The Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheBigRedCaronPlayWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car on PlayWorld TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|thumb|Cartoon of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|Another cartoon Category:Galleries Category:Vehicle Galleries